the_anima_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Comes Caedo
Comes Caedo is the given title of the avatar of Darkness, created by the Orator. They preside over the Dark Realm, and exist starting in the second iteration up until the end of the sixth iteration. The creation of the Reality Engine makes Comes Caedo obsolete. Profile Comes Caedo is a title belonging to several beings, each of them distinct from one another in specifics. In general, as the embodiment of darkness, they are governors over dark magic and demons. While they are intrinsically at odds with Csar Amarandos by nature, they also cannot exist without the other and will die if the other does. Comes Caedo The first Comes Caedo was made from the hero Amarandos as a balancing element for Csar Amarandos. He lost the war of light and darkness and called upon the second iteration acolytes. Ceto Caedo The second Comes Caedo was made from the acolyte Ceto Alfieri. Her status is unknown, but she was destroyed after the collapse of the Dark Realm. Alessia Caedo The third Comes Caedo was made from the acolyte Alessia Miles. She lost the war of light and darkness and called upon the fourth iteration acolytes. The acolyte Orion Ambrose killed Csar Amarandos, making him the next Comes Caedo. Orion Caedo The fourth Comes Caedo, made from the acolyte Orion Ambrose. Corrupted by Ranok's brand, he initially lingers in the Dark Realm and feeds off of souls. After being severed from his feast by the first wave of fifth iteration acolytes led by Emidius Alvisio, he is the target of a purging war by Csar Amarandos who swiftly takes the advantage in the balance. After a war between the two and the second wave of fifth iteration acolytes led by Victor Cortes, Orion Caedo is left wounded and incapacitated along with Csar Amarandos. Dante Caedo The fifth and final Comes Caedo, made from the acolyte Dante Alvisio. He lost the war of light and darkness and called upon the sixth iteration acolytes.He was then absorbed into Orion-Caedo, who was in turn defeated by Asar. Allies * Lucia Neves - The Platinum Soul. Leader of the fourth iteration acolytes. * Adrastus DeDante - The Copper Earth. A member of the fourth iteration acolytes. * Ivo Geier - The Emerald Gale. A member of the fourth iteration acolytes. * Orion Ambrose - The Silver Moon. A member of the fourth iteration acolytes. * Slade Alvey - The Golden Sun. A member of the fourth iteration acolytes. * Yuu Akera - The Ruby Flare. A member of the fourth iteration acolytes. * Zenaida Cortes - The Sapphire Tide. A member of the fourth iteration acolytes. * Victor Cortes - The Snake King. The leader of the fifth iteration acolytes, second generation. * Antonio Alvisio - The Crimson Guillotine. A member of the fifth iteration acolytes, second generation. * Benjamin Chevaliere - The White Knight. A member of the fifth iteration acolytes, second generation. * Eldrich Anselm II - The Blue Fist. A member of the fifth iteration acolytes, second generation. * Finn Callaghan II - The Black Cloud. A member of the fifth iteration acolytes, second iteration. * Takashi Akera - The Blood Monarch. A member of the fifth iteration acolytes, second iteration. Adversaries * Csar Amarandos - Comes Caedo's enemy by design. * Emidius Alvisio - The Bishop of Amarandos. The leader of the fifth iteration acolytes, first generation. * Alistar Callaghan - The Knight of Amarandos. A member of the fifth iteration acolytes, first generation. * Eldrich Anselm - The Rook of Amarandos. A member of the fifth iteration acolytes, first generation. * Famis DeDante - The Queen of Amarandos. A member of the fifth iteration acolytes, first generation. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Shadow of Ares Category:Characters from the Dark Realm Category:Gods Category:Allies Category:Antagonists